


Fall Days 2019

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Fall fiction [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: As many drabbles and one shots as i can write from the first day of fall until the first day of winter





	1. Spoon Full Of Sugar ( Richie/Eddie )

Richie has already had like ten of every pumpkin drink on the menu at Starbucks by the time the first day of fall has rolled around and now all he wants is a slice of pumpkin cheesecake. Stan keeps teasing him about being basic but Richie doesn't give two flying fucks what anyone else has to say about his love of pumpkin. He loves the taste of it and nothing brings back memories of growing up Maine the way pumpkin does. 

He and stan had left Derry as soon as they graduated high school and though they may not have had a perfect childhood Richie still finds himself homesick every fall. L.A. has nothing on Maine when it comes to the fall season. It is still too hot for sweaters and there are hardly any pumpkin patches and you can darn sure forget hollowing out giant pumpkins to make into race boats. So, yeah, Richie is determined every year to drink and eat as much pumpkin stuff as possible and this year is off to a great start.

Hes checked every Starbucks, even the two in the mall and none of them have their pumpkin cheesecake out yet and Richie is getting desperate enough to look up how to videos on YouTube. He had woke up this morning at his breaking point and spent hours whining to Stan who had finally suggested Richie try out some independent coffee shops or bakery's. Richie had kissed him sloppily on the forehead before google mapping several places and heading out while Stan scrubbed his forehead in their kitchen sink.

The first cafe had been a small one located in a small store called Bill's books. The owner was friendly and even from Derry as well and while Richie fully planned to bring Stan here at a later date it didn't have what he was craving. He bought a pistachio muffin for Stan and headed on to several more locations. Two hours and Four cafes and one bakery later Richie had obtained some pumpkin sweets for later but still no cheesecake. 

The next place on his list honestly doesn't sound promising either. Who the fuck names their bakery Eddie's Edibles? The name made the place sound like one of the many cannabis shops. Richie is pleasantly surprised when he pulls into the parking lot to see a medium sized store front with cute cursive words spelling out the name and windows filled with pastel flowers and images of some of the treats offered inside.

Richie pushes the door open and is startled by the multiple bells tied to the door clanging. A tall blonde man yells out a hello to him as Richie lets his eyes scan around the shop. His eyes land on the chalk board by the end of the check out counter where in bright orange and pastel pink chalk a image of pumpkin cheesecake was accompanied by the words cheesecake made fresh daily. Richie almost ran to the register. 

" Hello, how can I help you today? " The blonde cashier asks.

" Can I please get a hot pumpkin coffee and a slice of your pumpkin cheesecake please? " Richie asks with a grin.

" Oh, I'm not sure my boss has finished the cheesecake yet, let me check for you. " The cashier replied and Richie tries not to pout.

" Mr. Kaspbrak, We have a customer who wants a slice of the daily special. " The man says into a blue tooth headset Richie hadn't noticed he was wearing, " yes sir, thank you. ".

Richie looks at the cashier with hopeful eyes as the man turns to speak to him again.

" Mr. Kaspbrak will bring it out to you in five minutes if you don't mind a small wait. " He informs Richie.

" I don't mind. " Richie assures.

" Okay, that'll be seven fifty, please. " The cashier says and Richie quickly hands him a ten telling him to keep the change before moving to a table to wait.

The cashier whipped up his drink with a ease that let Richie know the man has most likely worked here a long time. Richie takes his coffee back to the small table he is sitting at and takes his first sip and moans aloud. The pumpkin flavor is sweet and strong and coats his tongue and he is never going back to Starbucks if he can help it. As he takes a larger second sip he is met with cinnamon topped whip with the coffee and once again lets out a slightly inappropriate noise.

" Well now that is one hell of a compliment. " A cheeky voice from above says and Richie looks up to the source and proceeds to choke on air.

The man standing beside his table is beautiful. His brown hair is haloed in gold from the sun streaming trough the many windows of the shop and he has soft brown eyes to match. He is a sporting a pink and red apron and holding a plate with Richie's cheesecake and Richie finds himself with a new craving. 

" Oh my god you're a angel. " Richie blurts and curses his lack of a filter but as the mans face begin to flush he felt less embarrassed about his comment.

" Thank you? ", Handsome man says with a crooked smile, " Henry says you wanted a slice of cheesecake? ".

" God yes, I've been all over town looking for a slice. " Richie groans out and makes grabby hands at the plate before he can think better.

The man laughs fully as he passes it over and Richie wants to hear that sound again, " So am I actually beautiful or do you just say that to all the men who bring you dessert? ".

" Nah, you're stunning the Cheesecake is just a bonus. " Richie replies with a wink, " I'm Richie. ".

" Eddie. " Eddie says as he shakes Richie's out stretched hand, " let me know how you like it? " he says with a nod at the plate now waiting on the table.

Richie nods and lets go of Eddie's hand to pick up the fork and section off a small bite. He rolls the bite on his tongue and the creamy cake begins to melt against and Richie has a moment to think this is better than sex before chewing and swallowing. 

" Oh My God you have got to marry me! " Richie moans.

Eddie laughs again and Richie loves the way he throws his head back exposing his long pale neck. Richie can see a dusting of light freckles trailing down over his Adams apple. 

" Seriously, if you made this I'm putting in my application for your husband right now! " Richie insists. 

" I make everything we sell here. " Eddie says with a soft smile and faint blush, " but I'm afraid I'm not taking marriage applications at the moment. ".

Richie's heart falls but then Eddie is still speaking and Richie's chest warms with hope.

" I am, however, taking applications for a boyfriend in the form of a trail run first date if you're interested. " Eddie whispers.

Richie nods so hard he fears he'll break his neck. Eddie grins and shakes his head as he pulls a small pad and pen from his apron pocket and begins to scribble something down. He rips the paper off and slips it under Richie's plate.

" I've got to get back in the kitchen but give me a call sometime . " Eddie says with a wink and with a swing of his hips he turns to leave.

Richie wipes a napkin over his lips in case hes drooling. He can't wait to brag to Stan that his basic love of Pumpkin just got him a date with the prettiest man Rich has ever seen!


	2. Friends First ( Shaggy/Freddie )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few months since Fred and Daphne broke up and Velma and Shaggy decided they had no chemistry and so far the fried group has returned to normal but happens when Fred begins to feel closer to another member of the mystery inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place a few months after the end of Scooby Doo And The Curse Of The Lake Monster

Fred tried to pay attention as Mr.Henson lectured them on how to find x or whatever todays math lesson was about but his thoughts kept wondering to the last few weeks of summer. breaking up with Daphne had been the right decision for not only him but their group as a whole but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Shaggy and he had ended up spending a lot more time together after that. Shaggy despite his own love life blunders spent days cheering Fred up with B-movie marathons and all you can eat snack bars. Shaggy had even cooked Fred's favorite burger despite being vegetarian himself and Fred was so touched by his friend's thoughtfulness. 

That is all it was, a friend comforting another friend at first but now school had been back in session for a few months now and despite mystery inc being back together nearly everyday Fred found himself seeking Shaggy out the most. Shaggy didn't seem bothered by this, but very little did seem to bother their happy go lucky friend. The girls didn't seem to notice either or if they did they were keeping it to themselves for now. Fred hadn't been bothered by this either until yesterday, before then it had been just two buddies hanging out and enjoying each others company. 

Yesterday had started off normal enough, Daphne had play rehearsal after school and Velma was getting a head start on some project so that left just he and Shaggy to find something to entertain themselves with. Fred had suggested going to see the Godzilla double feature down at the movie theater before having dinner at Coolsville diner. Shaggy had lit up at the idea and after dressing Scooby up in a t-shirt and jeans so the great Dane could tag along they were off. Shaggy in his haste to disguise Scooby had forgotten his wallet. Fred payed for both their tickets and after watching Shaggy and Scooby's longing looks told them to go ahead and grab seats and he would grab them some treats. Scoob had wagged his tail and Shaggy had wrapped Fred in a quick but tight hug.

" Like thanks man!, Scoob and I haven't eaten since this morning. " Shaggy cheered.

" No problem shaggs, now go grab us seats before all the good ones are full and I'll be right behind you once I'm done. " Fred said with a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby almost ran right paste the ticket taker in their excitement, Fred shook his head fondly before making his way to the concession counter. The line was thankfully short since school had only let out a few hours earlier. He ordered an extra large popcorn with double the normal amount of butter before running his eyes along the rows of candy in the enclosed glass of the counter.

" Can I also get a bag of the mini starburst and do you know if the Dots have gelatin in them? Shaggy's vegetarian. " , Fred asked the cashier as she handed him his popcorn. 

" They don't. My girlfriend is vegan so she can't eat gelatin either. ", The Girl replied has she pulled out the requested candies, " That'll be $17:50 . ".

Fred pulled out a twenty and insisted the cashier keep the change for he tip jar. She had smiled brightly at him and opened her mouth to speak the words that had changed everything.

" Your boyfriends lucky to have someone so kind and thoughtful. " She whispered with a genuine smile.

Fred almost dropped the food he had gathered in his arms as he began to stutter out a denial before just muttering a " thank you " and scurrying away in a panic. Shaggy waved him over from the back row and if this had been a date Fred would have bet money on a first kiss during the movie. He slid the popcorn and dots towards Shaggy and Scooby and they flashed identical grins at him. His palms were sweating around his starburst bag. 

" Like gee thanks Fred but I can't eat gummies. " Shaggy said sadly as he tried to hand the dots back.

" Theres no gelatin in them so you can, I made sure to check for you ", fred replied quietly .

" Seriously, your, like the best man! " Shaggy gasped as he dug into the box.

The room went dark and the movie started shortly after and Fred tried his best to concentrate on the giant monster destroying Tokyo but all he could feel in ever sense of his body was Shaggy. He could feel the warmth of his arm on their shared arm rest, could smell the earthy scent of his patchouli cologne. Every laugh, gasp and giggle the taller boy let out had Fred fighting the urge to glance over at him. Then just as Fred was starting to feel normal again their fingers met each other in the jumbo popcorn bucket. 

Shaggy didn't seem to notice but Fred's hand seemed to burn like fire for the rest of the film. They got kicked out before the second movie started when Scoob got to startled by something on screen and over several patrons in an attempt to find a good hiding place. Fred had been secretly grateful. He was sure once they were seated in their usual booth at the local diner things would feel like they always had. They didn't, for starters Shaggy still had no money and Fred wasn't gonna eat in front of his friend who couldn't afford anything so he once again paid for all of them. 

The waitress took fred's order first, flirting the whole time but fred ignored her as he begin to order for Shaggy without even needing to ask the other boy what he wanted.

" And he'll have a eggplant burger with caramelized onions and tomato jam with two chocolate mint milkshakes, please and thank you. " .

" Coming right up, handsome. " she replied coolly with a wink.

" Like, jeez Fred, you get all the girls. " Shaggy commented grudgingly.

Fred glance at his friend and saw the sad look in his eyes and the way his hands were shredding a napkin. He reached over without thinking, their group never shied from touch. Shaggy met his eyes and his eyebrows raised.

" You know you're amazing, don't you Shaggy? " Fred inquired.

Shaggy tucked his head down as he shook it.

" well you are, I know things with Velma didn't go the way you expected but it doesn't make you any less amazing and one day someone is going to notice that.", Fred promised as he squeezed his friends hand.

Shaggy let go of Fred's hand to rub his other arm as he spoke, " Thanks man, I needed to hear that. ".

The rest of their dinner had gone pretty well after that since Fred was focusing on boosting his friends morale but once dinner was done and the waitress was slipping her number into his hand it had hit him all at once that he had barely even glanced at her the entire meal. He gave her his most charming smile as he did a quick once over and instead of being interested he found himself thinking that Dirty blonde was much easier on the eyes then the platinum she was sporting. He waited until he and Shaggy were around the corner before tossing her number into one of the many bins that lined the sidewalk. Shaggy was too busy talking to Scooby to notice.

Fred had walked Shaggy home and then spent the rest of the night locked in his own bedroom and questioning every moment he and Shaggy had ever had and if most male friends interacted the way they did. The loud blaring of the release bell ringing pulled Fred from his memories and he gathered his empty notebook into his backpack and rushed to exit the class room. The gang would be waiting on him at the bus stop, They'd set together everyday since they solved that first mystery. He use to sit with Daphne before the break up but now he found himself beside Shaggy while Daphne and Velma sat in the seat in front of them.

Slowing his pace as he approached the parking lot he allowed himself to really look at his friends and study them in a way he hadn't since they first started hanging out. Daphne was still has beautiful as the first time he saw her, red hair ablaze in the sunlight but smile gentle and inviting. He use to feel pulled to her light like a moth to a flame but now it was more like a bee admiring a flower. 

Velma stood out in her all orange wardrobe that somehow seemed dulled to a gentle glow once you noticed her brow hair and eyes. She reminds Fred of autumn and not for the first time Fred thought that her affinity for mysteries was fitting. His eyes slid to Shaggy and his chest warmed as if he had just sat by a fire on a cold winter night. Shaggy was smiling wide at something the girls were talking about, brown eyes sparkling gold in the sunlight in a way Velma's never did. Fred wondered if Shaggy's personalty could be the cause of the phenomenon.

Shaggy turned and scanned the crowd before finding Fred and eagerly waving him over. Fred's lips parted without thought and he begin to walk over to his friends. Shaggy clapped his shoulder as he reaches them and Fred knows that what was just friends hanging out at the start was so much more now. This was the same way he had Felt about Daphne in the beginning and he shouldn't embrace it. They had all agreed they were better off as friends but maybe things could be easier with Shaggy. 

Shaggy, who loved them all even when they were fighting. Shaggy, who despite never having had a girlfriend had known honesty was the best policy even when it meant telling his friend their was no true chemistry directly after their first kiss. Shaggy, who won't judge him for feeling these things and who will let him down gently if he doesn't feel the same.

The bus doors screech open and the gang climbs the stairs and makes their way to their usual seats. Daphne has engaged Velma in conversation about a new book store at the mall and although Fred should discuss this with the girls before moving forward a little flirting never hurt anyone. Shaggy's watching the trees pass by out the window, no doubt in a hurry to get home and reunite with Scooby.

" Hey, Shagster anyone ever tell you your eyes look gold in the sunlight? " Fred said just loud enough to get the other boys attention.

" Hm, no I don't think so. Most people don't notice me at all though. " Shaggy said with a laugh and Fred felt his blood burn.

" Well, me and the girls notice you Shaggs. and I'm sorry it took us so long. " Fred said with purposefulness.

" Like, no need to apologize dude, we're friends now right? " Shaggy replied.

" of course, you're right. " Fred verified.

shaggy went back to looking out the window and Fred made a decision to lean over their seat into the girls space. Daphne and Velma grew quiet as they glanced up at him curiously. Fred checked over his shoulder to confirm Shaggy wasn't paying attention before whispering.

" I need to talk to you guys about something that may affect the group. call me when you both get home? " Fred requested.

Velma looked over to where Shaggy's attention still rested on the passing homes on the street before speaking, " we will. " .

Daphne nodded her consent as well and Fred fell back fully into his seat. The girls picked their conversation back up and Fred contented himself to day dreaming about all the possible ways he could convince the girls that dating Shaggy wouldn't affect the dynamic of their group until he had to stand to let Shaggy get off at his stop.

XSXSXS

about a hour later he was finally home and on the phone with both Velma and Daphne trying not hyperventilate. The girls were gentle and silent as they waited for Fred to work up to what was clearly an important conversation to their normally confident friend. 

" Okay, so first thing first I think, that maybe I have a crush on someone. " Fred started.

Daphne squealed at the same time Velma asked, " Is it a girl we know? ".

Fred swallowed before responding, " Yes and no. " .

" What ? ", both girls asked bewildered.

" Its... I like a boy. ", Fred gritted out, knuckles whiting out where he gripped the phone.

" Is it Shaggy? " ,Velma asked calmly and even though Fred knew she didn't like their friend that way he felt guilty.

" Yeah, and I know we all agreed no more dating in the group but I think this could be good for us and I promise I won't let it affect the group. " Fred rushed out only to be interrupted by Daphne.

" Fred, breather okay. We love you and Shaggy and we know that Shaggy would never let something split us up. " Daph assured. 

" Agreed. ", Velma started, " so you should go for it, just be careful with Shaggy. ".

" I promise I will, hes my friend first. ", Fred said with conviction, " Plus he may not even like me like that. ".

" well, you'll never know till you try. After all you thought I didn't like you either. ", Daphne said.

" That is true, okay, I'm gonna go for it! ", Fred exclaimed as the girls cheered, " Thank you both so much. ".

" you're welcome, Fred, now go make us proud. " Daph encouraged.

" good luck! " , Velma said before they all hung up.

XSXSXS

Fred had showered and dressed in his nicest outfit before calling Shaggy and asking if he wanted to come with him to check out the pumpkin patch. Shaggy had enthusiastically agreed and promised he and Scooby would be at his place shortly. Fred was nervously pacing his living room by the time he heard the rumble of Shaggy's old jeep outside. He grabbed his Letterman jacket before fast walking out to Shaggy. Scooby bounded out of his masters car and nearly knocked Fred down in his haste to great him.

" Hi Fred! ", Scoob yelled as he stood on his hind legs to lick Fred's cheeks.

" Hi scooby! " Fred laughed as he made his way to the passenger side door.

Scooby jumped into the backseat and they were off. Shaggy spent the ride rambling on about how happy he was that Autumn was finally here and he could enjoy all the seasonal flavors. Fred listened happily, only giving input when Shaggy requested it. 

The drive was short and soon they were walking trough rows upon rows of orange, yellow and even pale blue pumpkins. Shaggy bought them both apple cider from a vendor to enjoy as they searched for the perfect pumpkins to bring home to carve at a later date. Shaggy picked out to fat orange ones as well as a small blue at Scoobys request. Fred pushed the wheelbarrow the patch provided as they filled it.

They had gotten a late start and soon it was seven and the sun was steadily sliding below the horizon. Fred set the wheelbarrow down to pick a large blue pumpkin and as he placed it in with their other ones he noticed Shaggy aggressively rubbing his hands along his arms. He kicked himself at letting the other boy come out with out a jacket, he was always cold due to his smaller frame. It was natural instinct to shrug his jacket off and offer it to the lankier boy.

" Here Shags, you can borrow my jacket. " Fred said.

" Like, but then you'll be cold. " Shaggy protested.

Fred shook his head, " Nah, I'm always warm, go ahead. ", Fred insisted.

Shaggy took the offered clothing and slid it on. It was simultaneously too big and too small on the taller yet Skinnier boy. Fred noticed the flush staining His friends cheeks and felt hope flood his chest at the sight. He took a deep breath and forced himself to get back to pushing their pumpkins to the check out area. Shaggy followed behind him having a whispered conversation with Scooby. 

They were able to purchase and load their pumpkins quickly since the patch was fairly empty this late in the day. Shaggy tired to give the jacket back and Fred just shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat. Shaggy made his way around the car and slid into the drivers side but before He could put the key in the ignition Fred spoke up. 

" Hey, can we talk for a moment? ", Fred requested.

" Like, course man, whats up? " Shaggy said with a warm smile.

" okay, This may seem sudden but its really not. It just took me awhile to realize what I was feeling. ", Fred started, " But I kind of wanted to let you know that I like you. ".

" Like, I like you too dude, we're buddies. " Shaggy laughed.

" No, Shag, I like Like you. " Fred said. 

" You mean ? " Shaggy trailed off.

" yeah. " Fred whispered.

" Oh. " Shaggy mumbled.

They set in silence for awhile, each boy tense until Scooby noticed and begin to whine. Shaggy turned to the back seat to check on his dog and give him some reassuring pets. Scooby looked to Fred and Shaggy and sat back down to let them finish talking.

" Fred..." 

" Shaggy.. " They both begin speaking at the same time.

" sorry, you go first. " Shaggy insisted without making eye contact.

" Shaggy, if I made you uncomfortable i.. " Fred tired to apologize but Shaggy cut him off.

" No!, no I'm not uncomfortable, its just..." He stopped, glancing at Fred.

" Just what? " Fred queried.

" we all decided no more dating within the group. " shaggy said.

" I spoke to the girls. " Fred replied. 

" Like, you did?! " shaggy yelped.

" Of course. I'm taking this serious Shaggy. I learned my lesson with Daphne that our friendship comes first and I wouldn't have approached you without their blessing.", Fred assured.

" They're really okay with this? " Shaggy asked.

" yes, you can call and ask as soon as you get home if you want. ", Fred said, " but please, Shaggy, can you say something about what I'm confessing cause I'm kinda freaking out right now. " .

" Oh jeez, sorry Fred. " Shaggy gasped, " of course I like you too. ".

" Really? " Fred wheezed.

" Like, duh man! You're like my super handsome and cool but you're still kind and you're always their for me. When we're running from ghost and monsters you always protect me and the girls, you helped me get over Velma and you always make sure i don't feel left out in the group. I just don't get what you see in me. " Shaggy said with frown.

" Are you kidding me!? Shaggy you are one of the funniest, kindest most honest person I've ever met and anyone would be lucky to be with you. " Fred insisted.

Shaggy's face was pink as he spoke, " so I like you and you like me, where does that leave us? " .

" I'm hoping that leaves us dating. " Fred joked.

" Dating it is then. " Shaggy confirmed.

Scooby jumped between them over the console at that moment bouncing back and forth between the two of them to slobber their face in congratulatory dog kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short fall drabble but it got away from me lol.


End file.
